Some Serious Paine
by LeonAlec
Summary: Rikku has finally found the perfect person for her...unfortunately, not everyone thinks this is so wonderful. Paine has secrets and is unwilling to reveal anything, and that makes us all the more curious, right? Rating for some language, and yes, the sex.
1. Prologue

Finally intoducing my FFX-2 fic. You can maybe guess it's f/f again, Rikku x Paine of course. R&R if you please, reasonable critic very welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I own and earn absolutely nothing, so don't sue me. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Paine's crimson eyes fixed on me. I felt really embarrassed.

"Just how much did they pay you for that?" she asked, sounding furious. I had to admit she had a reason, but honestly I hadn't let the sphere fall in purpose.

"Who they?" I asked, disguising my embarrassment into frustration.

"Why, the Syndicate of course. Or is there someone else that's particularly picking on us?"

"Paine, cut it out, please. I'm sure it was purely an accident," Yuna decided to interfere.

I didn't want Yuna to defend me, although she was right. I was sure Paine knew that, too, she was just angry because of the loss of a sphere. As was I, and Yuna aswell, even though it was impossible to imagine Yuna ever showing her anger.

"An accident? Honestly, Rikku, even you can't be _that_ clumsy!" Paine went on.

_Ouch_, I thought.

"Hey! You're getting intimate," I said, trying to sound just offended and not on the verge of tears. She didn't know how much she could hurt me, she didn't know how much she meant to me. I tried to tell myself she didn't mean it, she was just angry because the sphere was lost, she really didn't think I was clumsy. Or something. I swallowed something heavy, blinking my eyes furiously and hoping no one noticed. Yuna's caring hospitality can be a little annoying, especially when you don't want to tell her what exactly is the matter.

"Hell, I can dive in there and get it for you, miss I'm-above-you-all, if you like," I snarled.

I had dropped a sphere we had just found in a big stream, that unfortunately was deep enough to make a sphere sink and carry it away with its strong current. I could have dived in there, too. I wasn't sure if I should call it a river already.

"Too late. It's already carried away," Paine said cynically.

"This is Brother. How's everything?" came a voice.

"We're ready to get back," Yuna replied with a somewhat tired voice.


	2. Big Brave Warrior

**Chapter I**

I was sitting on my bed, which was the first you encounter when getting up the stairs from the bar. The sunset was beautiful behind the large window, and it was making me feel all the sadder. I don't know why, beauty seems to have such an effect on me. And, I was thinking about Paine and what had happened en route to Macalania Woods. Brother had mentally killed me, too, and Yuna had again tried to defend me. Luckily enough when Yuna said something, Brother usually agreed without questioning. During his speech however, I had been occasionally glancing at Paine, wishing she'd say something aswell and not just stay quiet and cold as always. I didn't really want her to defend me against Brother, I just wished to hear that she didn't think I was a piece of shit as Brother certainly did.

I heard footsteps from the stairs. I refused to look who it was, I knew already. The sharp tapping of those sexy high heels, I recognised it by now. I felt her sit down on the same bed, right behind my back. She gave a sigh. I blinked my eyes, frustrated to be such a crybaby.

"Hey, little one, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Paine said with a soft voice.

I finally glanced at her, smiling and knowing my eyes were glossy. I nodded, blinking all the more.

"Seriously, it's not that bad. After all, we saw what it contains, and that could've happened to anyone, really. Do you forgive me?"

_Who could resist those puppy eyes? Especially when it's her._

I nodded, and then leaned forward to hug her. She immediately froze and I remembered she didn't want to be hugged. She didn't want to be close to anyone, neither physically nor mentally. So, I quickly let her go, feeling a little anxious.

"Uh, so, what are your plans for tonight?" I asked her.

"My plans?" she chuckled. "How about brushing my teeth and falling down on that bed over there?"

"Oh, boring," I said and tugged her arm. "I was thinking about asking Brother to drop me in Luca and, well, having a little fun. Wanna join me?"

I knew I was being straightforward. But, well, she was my friend and we had known each other for some time, and friends sometimes go out to have fun, right?

Paine glanced at me.

"Uh, having a little fun, right? You mean like clubbing and stuff?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "Lusa uh, oui pek pnyja fynneun, ed'c kuhhy pa vih."

She smiled a little and replied,

"E's y kihhan huf, nasaspan."

"Well, whatever," I said, sounding impatient. "Will you come with me? Please?"

"Okay, meddma dreav. You got me."

I jumped off the soft bed.

"Yay! I'm gonna tell Brother to change the course right away. We'll be in Luca within seconds!"

And with that, I bounced down the stairs, calling from the bar up to her,

"Just get yourself ready, oui pek pnyja kihhan fynneun drehk!"

I made my way to the elevator, and then hissed slowly but smoothly down to the bridge where Brother always seemed to be, no matter what time was it.

"Fryd sygac oui cu rybbo?" Brother asked me.

He was my annoying and unbearably stupid big brother, who could speak English because he wanted to be able to speak with Yunie, but still had a heavy accent and used some words in a funny way. With me he could speak Al Bhed, at least when no one else was around.

"Can you take me and Paine to Luca? We'll spend a night in a hotel or something and then board back tomorrow," I replied him in English instead of Al Bhed.

"Fryd tu oui sayh, du Luca? Fryd dra ralg yna oui dfu bmyhhehk?"

"Oh, come on, it's nothing. We just want to have a little fun, that's all."

"Y meddma vih? Oui..."

"Please, cut it out, will you. Are you going to tell us we can't have fun without you ordering us to because you're the leader?" I asked, somewhat challenging.

He fell silent, looking surprised.

"Hu, hu, ed'c ymm nekrd. E'mm dyga oui dfu du Luca," he finally said. "Buddy! Dyga drec fuhtanvim yen sylrehy du Luca!"

"Nukan!" Buddy replied.

I bounced back to the cabin, to change clothes before hitting Luca.

_This is going to be just wonderful_, I thought. _A whole night together with Paine, just her and me_ – _wow, now that's something, you __felgat meddma dreav. Just don't do anything stupid, will you? Like getting too drunk and confessing some embarrassing things, for example. You don't wanna drive her away, do you? She's your friend, and that's the way you want it to be._

With that psyching, I was getting ready to see Paine in her 'clubbing clothes' that I assumed being breathtaking gorgeous. And I was right, of course.

* * *

Translations for those not fluent in Al Bhed (like I am, cough, after a hard training) 

_Lusa uh, oui pek pnyja fynneun, ed'c kuhhy pa vih_. Come on, you big brave warrior, it's gonna be fun.

_E's y kihhan huf, nasaspan_. I'm a gunner now, remember.

_meddma dreav_ little thief

_oui pek pnyja kihhan fynneun drehk_ you big brave gunner warrior thing

_Fryd sygac oui cu rybbo?_ What makes you so happy?

_Fryd tu oui sayh, du Luca?_ What do you mean, to Luca?

_Fryd dra ralg yna oui dfu bmyhhehk?_ What the heck are you two planning?

_Y meddma vih? Oui..._ A little fun? You...

_Hu, hu, ed'c ymm nekrd. E'mm dyga oui dfu du Luca._ No, no, it's all right. I'll take you two to Luca.

_Dyga drec fuhtanvim yen sylrehy du Luca!_ Take this wonderful air machina to Luca!

_Nukan!_ Roger!

_felgat meddma dreav _wicked little thief


	3. Yzeè

**Chapter II**

High heels, of course. Black knee-high leather boots, not the ones she used to wear when battling, but clearly designed for going out. Elegance, that is the word. Unfortunately, this wasn't all she was wearing; a tight black mini skirt emphasized some of her most sexy parts, accompanied by a top that was as tight, as black and as leather as the boots and the skirt.

"Uh... Gothic, huh?" I said, as soon as I had recovered enough to be able to breathe again.

She gave me a sultry look, which made me swallow heavily.

"You have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Uh no, absolutely," I replied quickly. "So, then, shall we?"

I glanced out through the window, seeing Luca already underneath us. Then I turned back to Paine, smiling faintly. We descended the stairs together, and I walked behind her, which allowed me a good view of her -- oh well.

We stood on one of the docks that surrounded Luca. The summer was approaching its end now, and though the days were still warm, the nights began to be chilly. I assumed Paine was feeling cold in her mini outfit, and suggested we'd get in the nearest bar we see. She seemed suspicious.

"Why?" she asked. "It's probably going to be some filthy harbor pub."

I could already hear her say she wasn't the least bit cold. Problems admitting weakness? Hell no.

"Um...just, just come on!" I said, and began walking towards the city itself.

Fortunately, the first bar we encountered was a stylish-looking nightclub called Yzeè. The outside of the building was light blue and white, giving a frosty expression right away. On the wall there was a huge graffiti that pictured us a naked Shiva. I would probably have just passed the offer, thinking it was some porn club, if the graffiti hadn't been so stylish and covering all the critical areas with the arms and legs.

"Care to give that one a shot?" I asked Paine.

"Well yeah, why not walk up to Mt. Gagazet and party?" she replied, sounding ironic.

"Um, well, if you prefer someplace else we can always..." I started, but got interrupted by a small and unbelievably sexy laugh.

"No. It's all right, honestly," she said, and so we entered the club.

The music was loud, and I could feel the bass deep inside my chest. The pulsing lights made me feel a bit light-headed, even though I hadn't drunk anything yet. Paine made her way to the bar straight away, and of course I followed – but seriously, I was going to dance tonight. With the lady of my dreams? Maybe.

We sat on stools and I let her order. Over the music, I couldn't even hear what she said to the bartender. Soon a glass appeared in front of me, a glass full of blue liquid.

"What is this?" I shouted to Paine, and still had to repeat it until she heard me.

"Taste it. You'll love it," she replied.

I glanced at the beer she had ordered herself.

"What about you? I'll love it and you don't?"

She shot me a brief glance, and I shrugged. Might aswell try it. And, preparing myself for everything I could imagine, I lifted the glass on my lips and drank it all at once. The liquid burned its way down to my stomach, but yet it felt good. The taste was sweet, perhaps a little lemon in it, and by now I could tell the alcohol would soon have an effect on me.

"Ooh, sweetheart, how did you know I like lemon?" I thanked Paine, who just shrugged.

"I've been around," she replied, and I was so happy to hear it hadn't been just a wild guess.

I bounced up from my stool.

"Hey, let's go dancing!" I suggested. I didn't give her a chance to object, I practically dragged her to the dance floor with me. At first she seemed hesitant, but then proved to be a magnificent dancer all the way. And I had thought perfect women do not exist.

After four or five songs of completely lunatic jumping and bouncing around, the DJ decided to play a slow song for a change. Paine didn't even ask me anything, she just turned around to leave. I quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back closer to me.

"Not so fast," I said and hoping to sound playful, "Come on, please don't go, I was just starting to have fun and all..."

Paine glanced around. Happy couples leaning on each other everywhere.

"Um, I'm not sure..." she started.

"Please, this song is my favorite...?" I begged. _Get your act together, you sound pathetic,_ I said to myself. And yet I stared at Paine with begging puppy eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, she sighed and grabbed my arm.

"Just this once, OK?" she said glancing around again as if to assure no one saw her.

I felt like bouncing straight up to heaven. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. To my great surprise, she didn't seem too tense, though she tried to keep some distance still and not literally lean against me. It felt good to have her body this close, to feel the warmth and realise the fact she was so much taller than me, especially with those high heels. I breathed in her perfume, and the world seemed to cease to exist around me. _Now this is what I consider heaven._

The beat changed, it got more rapid. I would never have wanted to wake up, but of course I had to. I reluctantly let go of Paine, throwing a quick glance in her burgundy eyes, not knowing what did I wish to find. I saw only confusion, maybe due to the beer, dancing and lights, maybe only because of me. How could I know, when she would never speak about her feelings or anything about herself.

She went to the bar, and I followed her without a word. She ordered another beer, and asked if I wanted something. I shook my head, knowing that alcohol did not suit me. I always began talking too much and say ridiculous things when drunk. She shrugged and sipped her beer. I just sat there, looking around and stealing glimpses of Paine's profile whenever possible, but trying not to show it.

"If you wanna go dancing, go ahead," she said, not looking at me.

Was it only my imagination or had the situation became awkward?

"No," I said and shook my head. "These lights are giving me a headache. Care to go for a walk?" I suggested.

Paine finished her beer with one big gulp.

"Yeah, why not," she said, sounding like she couldn't care less.

We proceeded to the front door, and I sealed my coat more tightly around me. A walk on the docks of Luca can be pretty chilly, especially when it's fall.

* * *

A/N: You finally got your lemon xD In her drink at least... Well you can't blame me, Paine offered her liquid with lemon, that's sexy huh? 


	4. Confessions

**Chapter III**

The waves hit the docks in a peaceful rhythm, the seagulls that usually bothered everyone having a peaceful walk in Luca were nowhere to be seen, and my precious Paine was walking beside me. What else could I ever wish for? Not much, I thought. But maybe just a little...

I glanced to the night sky, telling her it was beautiful. _Though not as beautiful as you_, I thought, and then mentally punched myself for such an over-sugary statement. _Come on girl, you could at least be original, if not intellectual._

"You like it?" she asked me, referring to the night sky.

"Yeah," I replied. "There's a certain atmosphere when I look at it. It makes me feel – dreamy."

She said nothing to that. I knew she was not a romantic person, she maybe felt uneasy talking about this kind of things. But as long as she didn't tell me not to, I thought I could just as well go on.

"It always reminds me of this one night during Yuna's pilgrimage," I said.

Paine glanced at me, arching an eyebrow.

"The night that Lulu and I talked, I mean really talked, for the first time. It was in the Thunder Plains. You know I used to be scared of lightning, and that night I was so scared I couldn't even sleep."

I was not sure if she was even interested. I paused for a while, but she still said nothing.

"You've seen her, when we first visited Besaid with the Gullwings. She's going to be a mother soon... Well, she always was the motherly type. That night, when I told her how scared I was, she – she acted like a mother that I never had. I guess that was when I fell in love with her."

If the news shocked Paine, she showed none of it out.

"I never told her, though. First I just lacked the courage, and then she was already together with Wakka. So I knew she's straight and utterly out of my reach. Yuna asked me to stay with her in Besaid, but I could not. I did not want to see the woman I loved every day, happily together with someone else. I went away, to travel around Spira and forget all about her, but it didn't work too well, anyway."

I glanced at Paine, who blinked her eyes a little more rapidly than usual. I was surprised to see a bit of her softer side. She obviously didn't want anyone to know she had one.

"It felt a little strange to visit Besaid again, to see her again. When Yuna walked into that tent, I thought I would not follow. And when I did, I tried not to cry."

I was more than surprised to feel Paine's hand on my shoulder. Just for a brief while, and she seemed unsure of what to do, but that felt unbelievably good. I glanced at her and smiled, tears in my eyes.

"I know what you're talking about," she said slowly. "I also have feelings for someone that... someone that's out of my reach."

I was not sure if I wanted to hear this, but I stayed quiet.

"You know about my past in Crimson Squad. Even back then I thought he was a sweet boy; so polite, and he kept his act together no matter what. When Nooj always depressed everyone around him, and Gippal always irritated everyone by being such a kid, he was everything I could ever wish for. Then, our paths parted, and I didn't see him for a while – until recently, as we visited the praetor of New Yevon in Bevelle."

"You're in love with...Baralai, right?" I inquired, though not because I would have needed to.

_A sweet boy, so polite, and kept his act together no matter what. So there went your chances, girl, kiss them goodbye. You just heard a list of her dream, and that's what you're never gonna be._

I was fighting tears again, but tried to sound just the ordinary myself.

"So... Why exactly is he out of your reach? Why not just walk up to him and tell him you're in love? That's what I would do if I was you," I said.

"Yeah. You probably would," she said.

It took me a while to figure out what she meant. _You're not that kind of person. Should have guessed_, I thought. I was getting tired and depressed, and I wanted to get home. Unfortunately, I had told Brother to pick us up tomorrow morning.

"Um, Brother's not gonna come back until tomorrow morning. You have any ideas where shall we spend the night?" I asked.

We went to a hotel, and I didn't have enough gil for two rooms, so we took one with two beds. After all the showering, teeth brushing, pillow-turning and fighting over who's going to sleep in which bed, we finally said good night. I stayed awake, however. After a good half an hour I whispered,

"Paine? You awake?"

Her breath sounded stable, she hadn't been moving for a while and she did not answer me.

"Good night, my love. I hope you sleep well," I whispered.

I turned my back on her and wondered why my vision blurred.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, still no lemon... :( But hey, I'm trying to create a plot. And their fun wasn't much fun whatsoever...or at first it was... oh well. But I'll be back for more OK?


End file.
